July 1st 2011 Thunder and Lightning Pajama Sam
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Countdown to my birthday that I almost have completely finished on DA but just now uploading it to FF. July 1st couple is Thunder and Lightning from Pajama Sam Rated T cuz Im paranoid


**Count Down To Birthday Couples **

**July 1****st**** Couple – Thunder and Lightning from Pajama Sam Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening **

**Reminder I do not believe that Thunder is a girl let alone Lightning's sibling! This is a friendship one**

It started out as any other day in the life of Thunder, a man who is a thunder cloud wearing a light and dark purple shirt and pants. He entered the metal sliding doors to into the control room where he and his co-worker Lightning, worked all day until the night shift took over for them.

As he walked in he noticed the unoccupied chair that was supposed to be Lightning's. "That's strange," he said out loud as he put his donut down, "Lightning is usually here before I am and there isn't anyone from the night crew here either."

A little woman with purple hair in an top knot, with wireless glasses and in a purple robe riding on a little platform came down from the ceiling, causing Thunder to jump. Memories of him and Lightning almost losing their job flashed through his head every time he sees her and how his friend Sam saved them both.

"Hello Mother Nature, what can I help you with today?" Thunder asked trying to hide the quiver in his voice. Mother Nature is the only thing that scares him.

"Thunder, I am surprised that you are here," she replied pointing a green onion at him. "I'm guessing that you haven't heard the news then."

"Uh, you mean the damage that the weather has been doing lately?" he replied completely confused.

"No, about Lightning, she won't be able to come in for the next couple of weeks. Well, at least she shouldn't be."

Thunder raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Mother Nature shook her head, "It might be best if you go ask her yourself." She pressed some buttons on the control panel, "Why don't you go see for yourself now? I just set the machines on autopilot so see you tomarrow then Thunder." She went back up to the ceiling leaving Thunder even more confused than ever.

As Thunder walked towards Lightning's house, a yellow flash went passed him. Within a couple of seconds the yellow flash passed him again, dodging all the other people and traffic. "She has too much energy."

The yellow flash was coming back and Thunder yelled, "Lightning!"

The yellow flash stopped right in front of Thunder but instead of the green and orange shirt that he expected to see, it was a lightning bolt wearing a cowboy hat and cape. "I can take a message for her if you want but I'm not her."

"I can see that quite clearly, where is she and how do you know her?" Thunder asked getting a little angry. _'Why is there a little bit of jealously in my heart? I don't have any feelings for her do I?  
><em>

"I've known Lightning for a long time and as of now, I am the only person who she will allow to visit her, so message or not?" he replied. "If you don't, I'm going to be on my way."

"What happened to her?" Thunder asked still getting a little bit angry on how this person was being vague to his questions.

"Let's just say that she won't be her usual self for awhile," He took off again leaving Thunder fuming.

'_Who does he think he is? Being vague on my questions and not telling me what's wrong with Lightning! I should just call Lightning and ask her who he is and how does Lightning know her!"_

"_Aww, is Thunder getting jealous of his and Lightning's unknown relationship?"_

"_What! No! Why would I care about their relationship? Lightning is just a co-worker of mine who I work with most of the time. I just don't want to train someone the controls."_

"_Excuses, Thunder, you have a crush on Lightning and you know it! Lightning is a cutie is she not? I have noticed the sneaky side glances you give her."_

"_What? No I don't! Who are you and why are you in my head?" _Thunder asked getting frustrated.

"_I'm your conscious Thunder, I'm the side you don't think exists but I see everything that you do," _it replied laughing.

"_Yeah, well, I'm sure I will see her sometime soon."_

**Lightning's POV**

Graveyards, why must there be graveyards. I hate them, especially the one I'm in now. Mother is buried here, she kept everyone in line.

"Lightning," my brother, Static, says behind me.

I winced a little bit at the pain that I have, I look at my arms that have cuts all over them. I turned around and looked at Static, "She still passed out?"

"When isn't she passed out once she gets done drinking," he replied. "Yes she is still. How did you allow her to cut you as much as she did."

"Simple, I was busy with something else to where I had my back turned," I replied.

Static sighed, "I called father and he should be there to arrest her, I know for a fact that she won't be getting any bail for a long time. I also did tell Mother Nature what happened too."

"Well, at least Thunder won't be asking me questions tomorrow," I sighed. I really didn't feel like telling my family's drama to Thunder.

"How will you be hiding the cuts from other people then? They are going to ask questions no matter what."

"I'll think of something by that time, I just hope that she won't come bother me at work." I replied then I noticed something strange in Static's eyes, "You didn't get a job there did you?"

"Yes and no. I'm still working for headquarters but you know how I operate with my supervisor job, I like to know the employees in their natural working area without the sense of critisms. Get a lot of the lazy people out of there and bring their numbers back up to speed," Static replied smiling.

We started walking back to where I live and I told Static, "I don't know if I should feel honored or scared that you are my brother since they are my friends."

~~Next Day~~

**Thunder's POV**

I showed up to work today and I saw Lightning wearing a long sleeved shirt compared to her usual short sleeved ones, "Where were you yesterday?" I asked and I noticed that some emotion showed in my voice.

I noticed that she flinched a little bit at it but at that moment Mother Nature came into the room showing that lightning bolt from yesterday around. My fists clinched as he looked at Lightning with a look that seemed suspicious.

"This is our two daytime workers in the control room, Thunder and Lightning." Mother Nature introduced us by pointing at us in order. "Thunder and Lightning this is our inter Static who will work with you two the most but he is also allowed to talk to the other members. Are we clear?"

"Yes," we both replied but I wasn't looking forward to it. Who knows what he might say to Lightning.

Oh dear, is my conscious right about me having feelings for Lightning. I took a quick glance at Lightning and noticed that she was a little jumpy compared to her usual self which means that she is scared of something or someone. I wouldn't be surprised if it has something to do with the Static person that works here now.

"C'mon along dear, let's have the machine pieces know you," Mother Nature said as she left the room with Static following her.

Right before the doors closed on them a scream was heard coming from outside plus sirens. Something is going down and it's coming closer here which is quite unusual. Seconds later, it's quiet and Mother Nature and Static is gone.

"I don't like that Static guy," I said looking at Lightning.

She looked at me confused, "Why? You really haven't had a chance to talk to him yet."

"I did, yesterday because you were gone and he was being vagued on my questions where you were and what happened." I replied. "I thought he was you at first."

"Wouldn't be the first time someone has made that mistake before, Static and I are twins," she replied.

"Twins? I didn't know you had any siblings?" I asked shocked.

"Well, I really don't like to talk about my family, pretty much screwed up especially my younger sister." She replied.

**Regular POV**

Two people screaming were heard behind the doors. The doors opened and Static was yelling at Mother Nature in a fast rapid words and Mother Nature was backing up.

Lightning gently touched Static's shoulder and said, "Calm down."

Static took a deep breath and yelled at Mother Nature two words, "You're fired!"

Thunder's mouth dropped at the bluntness of it and Lightning just chuckled, "Did I mention that my brother works for the main Weather Headquarters?"


End file.
